


like real people do

by 4_Jwj



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, nope this one is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj
Summary: chanhee, seokwoo and falling into place
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	like real people do

chanhee sees him and forgets what he came back to get 

(his phone, but he’s going to leave it there again when he leaves, legs like jello and half asleep in seokwoo’s arms)

seokwoo looks - the same, really. his hair is a little longer, curling around his ears, falling past his brows and into his eyes, but it _has_ only a been a couple of months, and chanhee saw him - briefly - last week. not like this, though. not barefaced, hair uncombed and worn cotton shirt sticking to his back with sweat. he’s never been more tempting. 

chanhee watches him practice, catch up on what he missed. watches him go through the routine from the beginning, the impossibly smooth roll of his hips, sharp even as he pants, catches his breath where he can. watches him lift himself up from the ground, body arching up and off the ground and - he had thought he needed the help from sanghyuk, jaeyoon when he did that move but he doesn’t, apparently, and chanhee isn’t what to do with that information

(touch himself, later, to the indulgent fantasy where seokwoo lifts him up, large palms under his thighs and takes him against the wall, nothing but the straining muscles in his arms, back keeping chanhee up) 

he pushes off the wall when seokwoo finishes, waves to him in the mirror when he meets his eyes there. seokwoo grins, turns to pull chanhee into his arms when he gets close. they’re both pretty gross, covered in sweat but chanhee lets him do it, wraps his arms around his waist and even buries his face in seokwoo’s chest, rests his forehead over his heart. feels seokwoo’s lips leave a light kiss on the top of his head and shivers a little, just from that. he’s grateful seokwoo doesn’t go for his neck like he sometimes does, doesn’t think he could keep quiet if he did. it’s been _so long_. 

after a minute, chanhee breathing seokwoo in, seokwoo’s lips still pressed to his hair he pulls away. 

“you’re doing good. want to run through it one more time, with me?” seokwoo nods, moves to restart the music. 

chanhee follows along slowly, fixes seokwoo’s posture as he goes when he starts to slouch. tries not to notice the way seokwoo leans into his touch, chanhee’s hand on his back pushing on his shoulders. it’s an otherwise perfect run. seokwoo collapses on the floor, lets all his impossibly long limbs splay out as his chest heaves when they finish and chanhee sits down beside him, cross legged. one of seokwoo’s broad hands comes up to rest on his thigh, almost eclipsing it, while the other lifts his shirt, fans it off of his stomach. 

chanhee tries not to stare, feels ridiculous doing it because this is seokwoo, he’s seen his stupid toned stomach hundreds of times, it shouldn’t be distracting just because it’s been a couple of months since the last time. 

still, it is. he just stops himself from reaching out, scraping his nails over the muscles there, moving his hand lower to touch, learn the last shape of seokwoo’s body he doesn’t know 

(and he doesn’t think seokwoo would mind, knows his hands drive him crazy even though he does his best to hide it. the pieces are there and still, it’s fear that stops him from bringing them together) 

but seokwoo’s eyes are on him, on his hands behind his back and on the way the collar of his old shirt stretches to bare his collar bones dark and wide, his mouth still parted on a breath. chanhee’s hand settles over seokwoo’s anyway, winds his fingers with his and lets the pair of them rest on seokwoo’s stomach. feels him swallow, his chest still rising and falling with deep breaths. 

“how are you?” he asks, quiet. chanhee’s answer a low murmur, eyes fixed on their hands, seokwoo’s thumb rubbing soothing circles into his skin. it’s nice. 

“good, i’m good seokwoo,” seokwoo hums, tugs him a little by his hand so that he’s looking at him, clear eyes and pretty lips stretched in a small smile. his other hand moves up chanhee’s thigh as he shifts his weight onto his knees and chanhee wants to smile back but can’t, breath caught in his throat instead. slowly, he shifts until his knees are on either side of seokwoo’s hips, hand still clasped in his. covered, by his long fingers and broad palm. 

“missed you,” and chanhee can only nod, bring seokwoo’s hand to rest over his heart to say _me too_ but seokwoo understands, untangles their fingers so he can splay his hand over chanhee’s heart, rub circles there over his shirt before he lets his hand slide lower, thumb pressing into his sternum as he moves down. chanhee arches into it, slides forward on his knees just from that but then seokwoo’s hand is at his waistband, fingers slipping under and around his shorts, teasing the skin of his lower back. he has to close his eyes, ease into the feeling of seokwoo’s hands finally on him. 

his heart, something else breaks when he opens them again, looks down to see seokwoo awed, eyes blown wide like he can’t believe he’s allowed to do this. he braces himself on seokwoo’s chest, leans forward until his lips just brush seokwoo’s, breathes just one word against them. 

seokwoo is already pushing up to meet him before he finishes, propping himself up with his other hand still under chanhee’s clothes, a warm weight pulling him closer, onto his lap. it’s his lips he feels, rough against his but so good, gently coaxing him into surrender with soft sucks to his bottom lip, kisses that are slow and sweet. he sighs, lets seokwoo’s shirt fall from between his fingers so they can settle in his hair instead, himself completely into seokwoo. 

with the pleasant warmth of seokwoo’s mouth on his, he trails his hands from seokwoo’s hair to his neck, scrapes his nails over his shoulders and indulges in the small moan against his lips. he digs his fingers in, finally some pressure to push seokwoo over the edge, get his tongue curling around his. he’s still so careful, cups chanhee’s face in one hand and just brushes his fingers against his skin, curls them at the back of his neck but his kisses are insistent, open mouthed and greedy. 

when they break apart, seokwoo nudges his chin up, trails his lips lightly over his jaw, down his neck. his hands move up his back, splayed under his shirt to push him forward, closer until his hips are pressed flush to seokwoo’s, his arousal against seokwoo. he can’t help it, drops the hand covering his mouth to twist his fingers in seokwoo’s hair, anchor himself as he grinds down. he’s flushed, his ears and down his neck, over his chest where seokwoo gets his shirt pushed up under his armpits, but it just makes the smooth press of seokwoo’s bronzed skin stand out against his. 

he’s trembling, his hands leaving deep grooves in chanhee’s back as he holds himself back. the gentle pressure of his mouth over his neck is sometimes a hot puff of air as he groans, lets chanhee work himself over him. his teeth scrape over his throat, lips parted around the base and chanhee sighs, whispers “not here,” as he pushes seokwoo’s head down his chest until his lips are resting just over his heart. 

“here,” and when he finally, finally presses a hot, open mouthed kiss to chanhee’s skin and _sucks_ his hips stutter against him, something like a whine falls from his lips. he can feel seokwoo grin, his cock jump under him and still, his hands are still on his back, his tongue a teasing press against the rising bruise on his chest. 

“just - ” he slides a hand out of seokwoo’s hair, brushes over his brows and cheek as he moves to tip seokwoo’s chin up, kiss him again, “just do what you want,” against his lips. 

“how - how much?” already, seokwoo’s hands are hooked into his shirt, pushing it up and over his head. chanhee relaxes, raises his arms and lets seokwoo guide them back to his shoulders. chanhee grins. 

“anything, whatever,” it means _i trust you_ , but seokwoo knows that. he can see it in his smile, feel it in his hands as he lowers him to the floor. it’s cold against his back, but seokwoo’s lips are back on his skin in an instant, pressing a hot line of filthy, rough kisses down his chest. he wants to cant his hips up, can’t with seokwoo’s hands pinning him down. 

he’s panting, one arm thrown over his mouth to muffle himself when seokwoo reaches his pants, tilts his head. chanhee nods, doesn’t trust his voice with seokwoo’s teeth tugging at his waistband, lips pulled into a grin. he swats at his head and seokwoo pulls away, tugs chanhee’s pants and underwear down with his hands. lets his fingers trail deliberately against his skin, thumbs skimming his inner thighs as he lowers himself, lips teasing the head of chanhee’s cock. chanhee shivers, starts to curl into him but his hands are back on his hips, pressing on his stomach until he lays back. 

he moans, coats his arm in spit when seokwoo sinks all the way down, full lips stretched around him as his head hits the back of his throat. he chokes when seokwoo does it again, bobs his head and when did he - 

“fuck, seok - seokwoo,” he can’t look away, props himself up on shaky elbows to see seokwoo look up at him through his lashes, suck on the tip of his cock with pretty, slick lips before taking him again, flattening his tongue against the underside of his length. his head tips back against his will, mouth falling open in a loud moan and seokwoo - seokwoo loves it, chokes on a groan, chanhee’s cock in response. 

he’s good, so good and sloppy, spit and precome spilling down his chin. looks so pretty like that chanhee has to tell him, lets vulgar praise fall from his lips if it keeps seokwoo where he is, nose pressed into the fine hair at the base of chanhee’s length, gagging himself on it. too soon, he can’t speak at all, can’t even moan. is reduced to whines, bits and pieces of seokwoo’s name in between pants. 

through lidded eyes he sees seokwoo push one of his hands into his pants, jack himself off hard and fast while he teases the sweet heat of his mouth slowly over chanhee, tonguing at it as he goes down. 

“you,” chanhee winds a hand in seokwoo’s hair, pushes him down all the way again, “you love it,” and seokwoo tries to answer, grunts out a yes that nearly pushes chanhee over the edge. except - he doesn’t let it, pulls off again to swipe kitten licks over his length and chanhee could cry. 

“ _please_ seokwoo,” and that’s all it takes, seokwoo’s plush lips back on him, messier then before and bringing him so close, only sucking harder when chanhee cries out, tries to warn him. his arms give out with it and he splays out on the floor, mutters seokwoo’s name until he can open his eyes again. 

he raises his head, cracks his eyes open to see seokwoo on his knees between his spread legs, hand still shoved into his pants as his hips roll up into it. his swollen bottom lip is between his teeth, head tipped down as if he’s ashamed but he still doesn’t stop. 

“come here,” chanhee’s voice is a wreck, seokwoo’s is worse when he rasps “good?” against his jaw. he nods, brings both hands to cup seokwoo’s cheeks, wipe at the come around his mouth, on his chin and pull him into a wet, sticky kiss that sends a shiver down his spine. he can feel, between them, seokwoo’s arm still stroking himself and his spent cock twitches, it’s so unbelievably desperate. he pushes seokwoo’s hand away, curls his own over seokwoo’s length in his shorts. palms him like that until he whines, cants his hips into his hand. still, he grins against seokwoo’s lips, trails a finger over the shaft through fabric stretched taunt. 

seokwoo shivers but he’s laughing, breathlessly against chanhee’s jaw. 

“i guess i deserve this - oh, fuck _chanhee_ ,” chanhee grips his cock, flicks the head poking out of his shorts. he’s already so wet, the front of his underwear damp and chanhee wants to draw this out but he can’t, not with the way his hand doesn’t come close to covering seokwoo. he brings his other hand up, trusts seokwoo to bear his own weight as he strokes him with one hand, runs the other over the planes of his stomach. 

seokwoo’s mouth is hot, wet and open against his but he’s panting, letting out these small gasps and groans against chanhee’s lips and when he does kiss him back, it’s sloppy and distracted. his own hand hadn’t done this to him but chanhee’s, stroking him slow and dirty have his eyes slipping shut, long lashes against his cheek as he moans out chanhee’s name. 

chanhee hums, presses kisses to the corners of his mouth, his nose. 

“come on seokwoo, come for me,” seokwoo cries out, bites down on his lip and thrusts into chanhee’s hand. chanhee lets the other slip over the curve of his ass, digs his nails in here too and seokwoo bites down on his shoulder as he spills over chanhee’s fingers, hips stuttering as he comes down. 

he drops his entire weight on top of chanhee after he finishes, makes him yelp and push at his shoulders. he does roll over, slowly, and even fucked out, eyes screwed shut after his climax he pulls chanhee on top of him easily. lays his dead weight over him and tangles their legs and arms together. chanhee grunts when his softening cock brushes his, sensitive and half hard again from - everything, seokwoo’s teeth on his shoulder, his come on his hand, filthy clothes against his bare skin. 

seokwoo brings a lazy hand up to run through his hair, push it back and over his forehead. his lips are still a little swollen, make his soft smile look just a bit suggestive. 

“pretty,” chanhee frowns, flicks his nose but seokwoo just laughs, a little low and scratchy but happy. 

“you are,” now, chanhee can muffle him with his lips, indulge in gentle, unhurried kisses while seokwoo’s hands run over his skin, trace his spine. with his eyes closed, seokwoo can’t see the tips of ears, coloured a faint blush. 

he forgets what he was so afraid of, wrapped up in seokwoo, in teasing out the last secrets of his body with his hands. he still shivers, chanhee tracing featherlight touches over his arms, shoulders, fingers buried in his hair but neither of them has to pretend he doesn’t. chanhee can close his eyes and let himself enjoy it, seokwoo’s lips on his in a lazy kiss, his large hands tracing idle pictures on his back. 

he’s been here before, drowsy and warm in seokwoo’s arms, and as much as he wants to stay in this moment, lips pressed to seokwoo’s in a slow, sticky push and pull his eyes start to close, hands limply threaded through seokwoo’s hair. seokwoo doesn’t seem to mind, guides his head to rest in the crook of his shoulder as his other hand continues its soothing movement up and down his back. 

it’s a monumental effort to get his mouth moving again, mutter “we gotta go,” against seokwoo’s neck. he giggles, starts to get up with chanhee still clinging to him. chanhee considers - letting go, maybe, helping seokwoo pick up the clothes they left behind, but - nuzzles into seokwoo’s neck instead. he seems like he has things under control. 

he props himself up with an arm around seokwoo’s waist when he does have to let him go, stifles a yawn behind his hand. the breeze wakes him up a little on their way back to the apartment, and he’s going to desperately want a shower when they get there, but for now just this is nice. seokwoo’s arm around his shoulder, his voice humming softly somewhere above him. 

tomorrow, probably, he’ll talk to him. tell him most of the things he’s left unsaid. it’s still - nerve wracking, mostly, a little terrifying, even if all those feelings are swimming in fog right now - but he trusts seokwoo, wants to start trying. tonight, its enough to let him push him into the shower, make him laugh as he strains to reach up into his hair to rinse the shampoo there. seokwoo is a lot easier to hold onto on his back, the soft cotton of his sleep shirt pillowing chanhee’s head. tomorrow is only a few hours away, but he lets seokwoo’s hands finish soothing him to sleep, decides to keep worrying when he wakes up. 

for now, it’s just nice to have seokwoo here, his heartbeat under his ear and his long legs tangled with his. at least for tonight, he isn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes this si . completely self indulgent if u made it this far ur a g


End file.
